finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:Você Sabia
...a série Final Fantasy é a sexta franquia de video-game de maior venda de todos os tempos? ...o Final Fantasy original é o jogo mais lançado da série, estando disponível em oito plataformas diferentes? ...Final Fantasy II foi o primeiro jogo que incluiu membros temporários de grupo? ...Final Fantasy II foi o primeiro jogo a ter passagens invisíveis? ...Final Fantasy II é o único Final Fantasy da série principal que não usa nenhum tipo de nível para governar o crescimento de status? ...Final Fantasy II no NES tem o menor inventário da série, permitindo apenas 32 itens individuais? Contando com os Key Items/Itens Chave armazenados no inventário, há apenas espaço para mais 18 outros itens. ...Final Fantasy III foi o primeiro jogo com Summon Magic? ...Final Fantasy III foi o primeiro jogo da série a ter auto-mira? ...Final Fantasy IV foi o primeiro jogo onde um romance teve um papel central na história? ...Save Points não foram introduzidos até o Final Fantasy IV? ...Final Fantasy IV é o único jogo da série principal onde viajar para outro mundo é feito totalmente por nave? ...Final Fantasy V apresentou pela primeira vez Mime e o job class? ...Final Fantasy V foi o primeiro jogo da série que apresentou o inventário com espaço infinito? ...Final Fantasy V é o único jogo da série principal que possui mais personagens jogáveis femininos que masculinos? ...Final Fantasy V é o único jogo da série principal que tem o número de personagens jogáveis igual ao seu número cronológico? ...Final Fantasy V foi o primeiro jogo que gerou uma sequência, um OVA chamado Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals? ...Final Fantasy VI foi o primeiro jogo a ter membros ocultos? ...que Final Fantasy VI tem um dos finais mais longos de um jogo de Super NES, durando cerca de meia hora? ...Final Fantasy VI foi o primeiro jogo que permitia criar seus próprios grupos? ...Final Fantasy VII vendeu mais de nove milhões de cópias, e é o segundo jogo de PlayStation mais vendido de todos os tempos? ...Final Fantasy VII é o jogo mais vendido de toda a série? ...Final Fantasy VII foi originalmente planejado para o SNES, e se passaria na cidade de New York? ...Final Fantasy VII foi o primeiro jogo da série principal que não incluía nenhum tipo de hierarquia real? ...todos os três Final Fantasy lançados para PlayStation tinham vozes reais dentro do jogo em forma de músicas, mas nenhum jogo da série teve falas até Final Fantasy X? ...que o primeiro Final Fantasy lançado na Europa foi Final Fantasy Mystic Quest? ...Final Fantasy XIII é o jogo da série que vendeu mais rápido? ...Final Fantasy VIII foi o primeiro jogo desde o original a ter viagem no tempo? ...Final Fantasy IX foi o último jogo da série principal a usar o clássico sistema Active Time Battle? ...Final Fantasy IX foi inicialmente planejado a ser um spin-off e não parte da série principal? ...Final Fantasy IX contém alusões e referências a todos os Final Fantasy da série principal que vieram antes dele, assim como a numerosos jogos spin-off, outros jogos da Square, e até a Yoda de Star Wars? ...Final Fantasy X foi o primeiro jogo da série a ter diálogos com voz? ...Final Fantasy X foi cronologicamente o primeiro jogo da série principal a gerar uma sequência direta? ...Final Fantasy X foi o segundo jogo da série principal a não ter subida de nível de personagens? ...Final Fantasy X foi o último jogo a permitir que o jogador desse um nome ao personagem principal? ...Final Fantasy XI foi primeiramente planejado para ser um jogo de PlayStation? ...Absolute Virtue de Final Fantasy XI' possui o recorde de ser o inimigo de Final Fantasy mais difícil? ...Final Fantasy XI foi o primeiro RPG a mudar a lei? ...que há pelo menos 3.500 (e contando) inimigos diferentes em Final Fantasy XI, mais do que qualquer outro jogo da série? ...A versão PAL de Final Fantasy X-2 foi lançada um dia antes da versão internacional? ...Final Fantasy XII se passa em Ivalice? ...cronologicamente, Final Fantasy XII é o primeiro jogo a se passar em Ivalice? ...Final Fantasy XII quebrou o recorde mundial do jogo com maior tempo de desenvolvimento, levando cerca de 4 anos de 2001 a 2005? ...Final Fantasy XIII é o primeiro e único título da série principal a curar todos os personagens entre as batalhas? ...Final Fantasy XIII é o único jogo da série principal onde Nobuo Uematsu não contribuiu com uma única faixa de música? ...Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XII, e Final Fantasy XIII são os únicos jogos da série principal a ter o mesmo número de personagens femininos e masculinos no grupo? ...Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings é o jogo da série que possui o maior número de Summons, com o total de 51? ...Final Fantasy Mystic Quest foi o primeiro jogo a ser lançado na América do Norte antes de ser lançado no Japão? ...Dissidia Final Fantasy compartilha a mesma data de lançamento japonês, 18 de Dezembro, com o Final Fantasy original? * ...que Chaos tem o menor HP de todos os chefes finais, com apenas 2.000 no total no jogo lançado para NES? ...que Cid de Lufaine não estava presente na versão original de Final Fantasy, fazendo com que este seja o único jogo da série principal que não tem um "Cid"? ...Cid Pollendina foi o primeiro "Cid" jogável? ...[[Chaos (Final Fantasy)|'Chaos']] foi o primeiro chefe final da série? ...Aerith Gainsborough tem o maior número de dubladores que qualquer outro personagem da série? ...o primeiro nome de Aeris Gainsborough's em Final Fantasy VII foi uma tradução malfeita de Aerith? ...Terra Branford foi a primeira protagonista feminina? ...Zidane Tribal foi o primeiro protagonista a ser um Thief? ...Kefka Palazzo foi o primeiro vilão a querer se tornar Deus? ...Sephiroth apareceu em vários jogos fora de Final Fantasy VII? ...Squall Leonhart foi o primeiro personagem a usar uma Gunblade? ...Rosa Farrell é a única White Mage que também é uma Archer? ...Rydia foi a primeira personagem a envelhecer de fato durante o curso de um jogo? ...Fusoya foi o primeiro personagem não humano jogável, um Lunarian? ...Ricard Highwind foi o primeiro Dragoon? ...Mog foi o primeiro Moogle jogável na série? ...A classe de job Magic Knight do Final Fantasy III's original do NES compartilhava os atributos da classe de job Paladin? ...Golbez was the first villain to have his own leitmotif? ...Kain Highwind foi o primeiro personagem da série a dizer maldições? ...Quina Quen não tem sexo? ...o ato inumano de Kefka's de envenenar o suprimento de água de um castelo foi anteriormente feito pelo Emperor? ...Guy pode falar com castores? ...Leon foi o primeiro Dark Knight na série? ...Josef foi o primeiro personagem jogável a morre na série? ...Gilgamesh é o personagem mais recorrente da série? ...Edea Kramer foi originalmente planejada para aparecer em Final Fantasy VII? ...Ormi tem o recorde de mais batalhas em um único jogo, com sete batalhas em Final Fantasy X-2? ...em Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Vincent Valentine tem 58 anos de idade? ... a aparência de Sazh Katzroy' foi baseada no cantor Lionel Richie? ...Cosmos é a única personagem original de Dissidia Final Fantasy? ...Garland é o primeiro chefe da série? ...Yiazmat tem o recorde de maior HP da série? ...Umaro é o único personagem jogável o qual não é possível controlar suas ações? ...Minwu é o único White Mage masculino na série? * ...Poison é o estado mas recorrente da série? ...os Espers em Final Fantasy XII tem seus nomes baseados em vilões e personagens anteriores da série, com a exceção de Shemhazai? ..."Esper" foi o primeiro nome alternativo para summons? ...Crusader é chamado de "Jihad" na versão japonesa de Final Fantasy VI? ... o nome da espada de Odin é Zantetsuken? ...Meteor é importente no enredo de Final Fantasy IV e Final Fantasy VII? ...Bahamut aparece em todos os Final Fantasy da série principal com a exceção de Final Fantasy II? ...Leviathan apareceu pela primeira vez em Final Fantasy II? ...Ultima é geralmente a magia mais forte nos jogos em que aparece? ...em Final Fantasy XII, Gilgamesh usa imitações de espadas de alguns protagonistas da série? ...Ifrit foi chamado de Jinn na versão americana de Final Fantasy IV que foi chamada de Final Fantasy II? ...Ramuh foi chamado de Indra na versão americana de Final Fantasy IV que foi chamada de Final Fantasy II? ...Dissidia Final Fantasy é o único jogo de PSP da série a usar o Quicksave? ...Ifrit, Shiva e Bahamut são os summons mais recorrentes da série? ...Potion foi originalmente chamado de "Cure" na versão de SNES do Final Fantasy IV? * ...Excalibur é a segunda espada mais forte no primeiro Final Fantasy? ...Excalibur aparece em todos os jogos da série principal com a exceção de Final Fantasy XIII? ...a Masamune em todos os títulos principais da série? ...a Ultima Weapon é geralmente a arma mais forte nos jogos em que aparece? ...o Onion Equipment, ou "equipamento cebola" já apareceu como mais forte e mais fraco tipo de equipamento? ... os Red Mages podem lançar duas magias de uma vez em muitos títulos? ...a Ragnarok é chamada assim de acordo com o mito da batalha que destruira o mundo? ...os Rangers podem atacar vários inimigos de uma vez? ...a Blood Sword ou "espada sangrenta" cura o seu usuário? ...havia originalmente apenas seis Jobs e agora existem quase cem? ...o Enterprise, o Falcon e o Invincible são os únicos airships recorrentes na série? ...o conceito de Limit Breaks foi introduzido no Final Fantasy VI? ...Final Fantasy VIII tem Hotéis ao invés de Inns? ...a Dreadnought foi o primeiro lugar que não pode ser revisitado na série? ...Final Fantasy VIII foi o primeiro jo a não ter armaduras equipáveis? ...o Cait Sith aparece desde o Final Fantasy IV? ...Dancing Mad é a maior música de chefe? ...a trilha sonora de Final Fantasy IX é a favorita de Nobuo Uematsu? ...Final Fantasy XII é o primeiro jogo na série em que os personagens desaparecem quando estão KO ao invés de desmaiar? ... a gunblade de Seifer Almasy, Hyperion, é chamada assim devido a um titã grego? ...Chaos Shrine é a primeira e a última "dungeon" no primeiro Final Fantasy? ...Nobuo Uematsu compôs Prelude como uma adição de última hora ao primeiro''Final Fantasy, e ele levou apenas 10 minutos paraa compô-la? ...a música mais longa da série é o tema final de ''Final Fantasy VI', com duração de 20 minutos? ...nunca se sabe exatamente onde a Flying Fortress e a Tower of Zot estão? Categoria:Predefinições de Utilidade